


The Origins of Species

by wickedrum



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Set: A few years after the White Collar Finale, Peter stumbles upon some more proof of Neal’s continued existence.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Origins of Species

Disclaimers: When I am writing, it's foremost for my own pleasure. 

Pairings: as canon.

Peter worked with many authenticators during his time at the Bureau, none as quick and precise as Neal of course. He usually paid no attention to them while they worked, mostly because watching them didn’t hold any appeal. The top agent was rather put out that it was this youngster who forensics had sent over this time, especially as the recovered painting was supposed to be a Cézanne, but ultimately he had to trust these randoms in the absence of his old partner. Peter did however notice, that the young man quickly became agitated and feverishly magnified each corner of the artwork and appeared to be in awe of it. “You should see yourself!” He frowned, “so it’s an original?” Peter approached with his deduction.

“Oh yes, it’s an original enough. It should be worth about two hundred and fifty million dollars.”

“What do you mean? No Cezanne painting is worth that much.”

“Of course not. But this isn’t an original Cezanne. It’s an original Caffrey.”

“It is a what now?”

“History’s most famous forger. Art collectors would give anything for his work because nobody can tell the difference, they can get away with saying they own anything.”

“I know who,” Peter was irritated, “you just said nobody can tell the difference.”

“No. It’s because he uses the exact same materials with the exact same brushstrokes each painter made their paintings from. Preferably materials from the same era, not made today. It’s an artform in itself. It’s perfection.”

“So how would you know again?”

“I wouldn’t. The only reason I do is because the artist gives himself away. There’s always a small n in there somewhere in the painting, blended in with some feature, you just need to look closely. It’s his signature. Here,” the man pulled Peter over the microscope, “that’s supposed to be an n you say?” Not that the agent could see it.

“Like an n. It’s a brushstroke not identical to the rest. It’s intentional. This is a Neal Caffrey painting,” the authenticator seemed thrilled, “I’ve never seen one in person before!”

“Oookay,” Peter was somewhat taken aback by the enthusiasm, “you know, I’ve seen plenty of them,” the agent found the situation somewhat amusing despite the circumstances.

“They are becoming more pricey by the minute.”

“Yeah? Is that right? I have a couple at home.”

“Then you are a rich man!”

“Huh, really?” Peter stared in disbelief, “can you tell me when this painting was made?”

“Of course not. That is why it’s such a good forgery. But judging by the fact I was unaware of it previously, I would say it’s recent.”

“How recent is it?”

“Probably the last couple of years. I know his file says he died, but I wouldn’t believe that. Not if I look at this work. Off the record of course, cause I can’t bet my career on it.”

“Off the record sounds good to me,” Peter gave his hand as a thank you-good bye with the hint of a smile. It was good to have confirmation of what he had been suspecting.

The End.


End file.
